The Last Death Eater
by DarkLordLongbottom
Summary: A one shot. It has been three years since Voldemort fell from power. And Harry left. All but one Death eater remains. And to Auror Longbottom it's Personal. That sucked Eh? juss read


The moon light cast an eerie shadow on the wall of the Riddle family home. But unlike the one's who entered here many times before this man held no darkness in his heart. All he wanted was revenge for the wrong that had happen over 18 years ago. He slowly made his way down the dark hallway. Stealing only a glance out of the window. He wondered if tonight would be the end of the pain he had felt for so long. Would he finally be able to sleep peaceful in his bed. Many in the Wizarding world slept perfect now. Knowing that dark lord had fallen three years ago. Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived had saved them again. But at the cost of so many lives. The finale battle between the two took place on Hogwarts grounds. The army of the Dark Lord had been vast consisting of death eaters, vampires, and giants easily out numbered the light side 2-1. Hermione said it was a battle that would be remembered for ever. And show that darkness can never prevail. How she spoke so happily I can never understood. Maybe because her family the muggle dentist lived through the war. But yet I believed the body's of her slain class mates and of half the Hogwarts staff would have stopped her. But to him all it did were turn children in to old men. He himself saw it in the mirror everyday. He seemed to age years in but one day. Others seemed to notice as well but, he did not care for what they thought. He had seen and been through to much. The figure shook his head as if trying to escape the memory. Because in the end it ended the same. Harry screaming the curse he himself would say to night. The racing green light hitting a surprised Voldemort in the chest. He let out a yell of pain and fury that seemed to echo around the world. As he slowly fell to the ground.

No one had seen Harry since that night. Many say he could not come to terms with what he did and fled the country to live a life of solitude. Others like Luna Lovegood and the Quibbler believed he went on to the spiritual plane. Claming he was the rencarnated Merlin and his time here was up. A small smile crossed the figures face as he reached the end of the hall. Where stood a door that seem it was only hanging around by magic. He gentle pushed it open trying not to make a sound. Inside the room all he made out was but a chair. More like a throne he thought to himself. He walked closer to it but suddenly stopped in the chair curled up like a little child was the person he sought. A smile graced his round face. Since his last day at Hogwarts he had searched for her and now he finally has her. He backed away into the darkness and spoke.

"Wake Lestrange and meet your executioner" His voice was as sharp as a knife cutting through the air.

The figure on the chair jumped up holding her wand out. Looking around the room trying to make out who had spoke.

"Who's there?" She asked with but a hint of fear in her voice. Eyes finally became accustom to the darkness. As she locked onto the lone figure in the corner. "Show yourself."

With but a swish of the figures wand the flames lit the tip of the blood red candles. Only making his vision a little better.

"Awww little baby Longbottom has come to play" Bellatrix spoke as if addressing a little child. With a smile on her face as if him being here was a joke. Neville's voice came in a sharp whisper that seemed to echo of the walls.

"I did not come here to play games with you. Are to have a nice chat over tea Lestrange. I have come for one reason and one reason alone. Tonight is the night you pay for what you did. Not only to me but to Harry Potter and all the others would lives you helped ruin. Tonight is the night you perish."

Lestrange smiled faded from her face as she took a step backwards. This was not the same child she saw in the D.O.M. years ago. No before her stood someone else entirely. He was different as if he finally came to grips with who he was. Power seem to radiate from him like she had not seen from but three people. And two were dead Her Master and That muggle-loving fool. The other time she saw such power and hatred mixed in such away was the day Her master faded forever. At the hands of baby Potter. She readied herself with her wand knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as she previously thought.

A laugh echoed around the room as Neville stared at her with amusement. His laugh reminded her of Azkaban. Both cold and empty.

"You seem frighten Bella." he spoke after the laugh died away.

" I AM SCARED OF NOTHING AND NO ONE" She Roared voice once again showing a hint of fear. " especially the last of a pathetic blood line. Which I am proud to say I will finish. Tell me Neville how is your mother and father still mad as..

"CRUCIO" the curse hit her full on in the chest as she fell to the floor screaming. She told herself he couldn't make it last but it didn't stop and the seconds ticked by like minutes. As the felling of a thousand knives attacked her body.

"Never in you life insult my family or even speak their name do you understand me." he spoke it more as a command than a question. As he lifted the curse.

Bellatrix got back onto her feet shacking still from the after affects of the curse she knew so well. Her wand lay at her feet. She bent down to pick it up only to have Neville accio it to his out stretched hand.

"Funny isn't it" He spoke "How such a small thing can cause so much pain and destruction. When in the hands of a idiot."

He dropped the wand to the floor. While pointing his on wand at it and yelling Reducto. Lestragne screamed but did not move as the spell hit her wand sending it's pieces flying all over the room.

"There is no more use in toying with you Bella. I have many things to get done. So this will be your end do you have any last words?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bellatrix eyes drifted up from where her wand once laid to the dark brown eyes of Neville's. She was not able to read mind like that traitor Snape. But it did not take one who knew Legimacy to see what they held. Joy for finally finding her. Pain for what he was about to do. Fear for what she did not know the wizarding world would give him a medal for catching the last of the Dark Lords followers. She let that drift away and thought of what she would say. She would not lie and say she was sorry for killing and torturing his family she enjoyed it to much. She would not beg because she was a Black and Black's do not beg for anything. In the strongest voice she could muster she spoke her last words.

"Go to hell"

A small smile graced the round face once again as his eyes stayed locked on to hers and he spoke.

"Ladies First. Avada Kedarva." The rushing of wind came as the deadly curse escaped from Neville's wand. It shot straight to it's target. Who seem to come to accept her fate. For all she did was stand there eyes locked on to her judge. The curse hit right where her heart should have been. Neville watched as her body fell gracefully to the cold floor.

"It's over" he spoke to the empty room. He looked around as if waiting for some confetti and balloons. Except all he was greeted with was silence. His heart felt both relieved for knowing he had avenged his family and could now sleep in peace. And pain for knowing what he did. In his six year the entire D.A. swore to never use the unforgivables no matter what. To always try and find another way out. But he had betrayed their trust. Now he knew why Harry left them. It was shame and fear shame for what he did and fear that he was turning into one of them. These thoughts echoed in Neville's head as he made his way out of the house. No longer seeming to belong in the world. As he walked onto the lawn he took one last look at the house. Knowing he couldn't just leave her there to rot. No matter how enjoyable it sounded. And he did not want to drag her in to the Ministry. Minister Bones would probably thank him graciously and the papers would spread the tale. But yet in the end he would be nothing more than a murderer.

He remembered the words he heard echoed by Harry and the D.A. in his last two years of school. They had become something like the Order of the Phoenix. Saving many lives and also losing many. He remembered how they would let the Aurors know where to look. It took Neville a while to understand it's meaning to Harry. He raised his wand above the house and spoke the words he hadn't used in over three years. Out of his wand flew three animals gracing the sky. They stood standing side by side. Like so long ago. The symbol for the Order of the Marauders blazed in the sky one last time. Neville smiled as he looked up to the animal. With one last look around he was gone. The last of Vodemort followers were dead. He had finally complete his life goal. Now his family and he too could at last rest in peace.


End file.
